Revolution
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: A cry for aid. A nation in danger. A stranger haunted with a dark and sinister past. A quest to save a kingdom from complete destruction. Middle Earth itself is in grave jeopardy. Post WOTR. Dark AU.
1. Prologue

Revolution

By Serena Kenobi

Author's note: This story has been in my mind for some time, but I don't feel brave enough to put it down without it being read by a beta-reader or two first. Ergo just the Prologue first. If any hard-core LOTR fan would like to beta-read for me, that'd be great. Let me know in a review. I'm terrible with ME history and geography.

Summary: A cry for aid. A nation in danger. A stranger with a dark and sinister secret. A young woman's quest to save her father's kingdom from destruction. Middle Earth itself is in jeopardy. Post WOTR. Dark AU.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own the fabulous piece of writing called Lord of the Rings. Tolkien, the genius, does.

* * *

_Secrets in the dark; shadows in the dark, hidden in the heart of Angmar. Old legends forgotten, old myths cast away, deep in the heart of Angmar._

* * *

_Prologue_

_The West lies in grave danger. Gondor, although allied with Rohan and most of the further northwest, is fighting their once-defeated enemy, the Haradrim. The Easterlings are attacking in masses, and Aragorn, King of Gondor, is uncertain of how long battered Gondor will be able to hold her own. Eomer, King of Rohan, gives much aid, such as weapons, horses, and men, but their supplies are growing thin as well. Despite the fact that Gondor has many capable men, the Easterlings seem to have endless amounts of replenishing men and mumakil, and their invasion grows slowly stronger day by day. _

_The Gondorian Council meets to discuss the deadly situation they are now facing. More men are needed. But where to find such men? The few elves that are still in Middle Earth, most of them in Ithilien, are fighting alongside their brothers, but their forces are weakening as well. The King knows Gondor cannot hold out forever. They need more men. _

_But there are none…_

* * *

So that's just the prologue. The real story, I hope, will be betaed. _  
_


	2. Anariel

Revolution

By Serena Kenobi

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm not particularly happy with this beginning chapter - I've actually written around six different versions of it, but eventually I have to give in and post something. Forgive me for any bad Elvish translations or incorrect spelling of people or places. Another reason to need a beta-reader. And you don't have to be a hardcore fan. Just someone who knows more than I do :D.

This chapter might not seem all that deep (another reason not to like it) but it will get much darker over the course of the story. This is a journey, and I hope by the time it's over, the main character will have grown up.

Disclaimer: I disclaim!

* * *

I had always dreamed of freedom. 

It was in my nature to do so. For as long as I could remember, I wanted to see the world. Travel the entire of Middle Earth – from the Shire to forgotten Rivendell to the far South where the darker skinned exotic people lived in the deserts.

But during my younger years, and even into my young adulthood, it was not meant to be. I was most of the time stuck in the Minas Tirith palace with my older brother and five younger sisters, learning lessons I didn't want to learn and socializing with people I didn't want to be around. I can't say that my childhood was unhappy – far from it – but something had always been lacking. I had a loving father and mother, an extended family that contained aunts and uncles and cousins who weren't even related to me in any distant way – but I didn't want to grow up to be a simple Princess of Gondor. I wanted adventure! I was foolish, I admit. My dreams were passionate and foolish. I had no idea of what was going on. It wasn't until my twenty-first birthday did I realize what kind of situation Gondor was facing.

We were in trouble. For years, we had been fighting the evil Haradrim lord Al-Jhazin, who was the ruler of Harad and the Easterlings. He had the whole refreshed Harad and most of Rhun under his control. Our forces were waning, and our people, though they had faith in my father as King, were beginning to lose hope. The Easterlings were a powerful foe, and they were growing stronger. Something needed to be done.

My father sent out scouts and messengers all across the West in search of men who would fight for the Allied Kingdom. Sometimes they came, sometimes they didn't. More often than not, the messengers would return empty-handed. It was disheartening, and more than a little frightening.

I had been extremely headstrong and stubborn at the young age of twenty-one, and I somehow got it in my head that we should be looking for men in all possible places. The far north had not been swept of men, but for some reason, my father hadn't sent any messengers there.

Why? I asked myself. The Witch-king had long been gone. Killed years ago by my "aunt" Éowyn. Sauron had been defeated. His hold on Angmar had disappeared.

Surely there were men there eager to fight?

I voiced my ideas to my father, but the King of Gondor was adamantly against the idea.

"Anariel," he said gently, his grey eyes boring into me as I stood there foolishly, "there are no honorable men in Angmar. Believe me when I say that it is a forgotten land filled now with thieves, drunks, and others of a less than honorable nature. Indeed, the few men that dare to remain there are not good men. Nari, it's a good idea, but trust men, _melamin_, there are no trustworthy men to be found in Angmar.

I was frustrated. "How can you say that?" I protested. "There must – there have to be _some_ good men left! They probably ran away from Sauron to hide there, or something of that sort! Will you not send at least _one_ messenger?"

He smiled but shook his head. "I have no one to spare, dear one," he said firmly, placing a gentle hand on the top of my dark head. "Why don't you find your sisters? The Council will be meeting soon. These matters do not need to be your concern. I want you to enjoy your time as a young woman, not have it be shadowed by war."

My steely-grey eyes narrowed, but I obeyed anyway. On the way to the Princess' chambers, I stumbled across my closest friend and sister closest in my age, Vanya. Her name in no way belied her appearance. Indeed, she was the most beautiful of all of the Telcontar female children, and although I should've been envious of her beauty, it was impossible to be so. Vanya was, without a doubt, the sweetest girl in all of Middle Earth. Her gentle blue eyes and flowing dark hair that all siblings shared, her tender nature – she was truly a princess out of a fairy-tale book. Everyone, including me, adored her. Luckily, for me, Vanya shared a special connection with me – and she and I agreed, despite our great difference of character, we were closer than we were to the other siblings. However, Vanya was the closest sister I had. Eldarion, more commonly know as Darion or Dar, was my favorite (not to mention only) brother. He always said he liked my blunt and honest opinions. I gave those often and very freely.

I smiled as always when I bumped into Vanya, but it was a tight smile. I still disagreed with Ada, but who was I to do so? I was just a silly Princess who was supposed to keep out of the affairs of men. Hmph! I scowled.

"Nari, are you feeling well?"

I swear, that girl never had a cross word in her life.

"No, I'm fine, really," I said, trying to reassure her. But Vanya wasn't a fool and could see right through me.

"Tell me, Ana," she insisted softly.

I couldn't refuse my nineteen-year-old sister. "I just disagree with Ada," I blurted out suddenly. "He says we shouldn't send anyone to Angmar, but what if there are men, good men, who are there? Why should we hold back just because it was Sauron's stronghold over twenty years ago? Shouldn't we try everywhere?" I vented my frustrations out to her as she stood there patiently.

"I'm not sure what to tell you," she admitted. "Father knows what he's doing. He's lived a long time."

"But men _can _be wrong," I protested. "It doesn't matter how much experience one has – he can make mistakes. And he's making a big one now. I'm certain."

"Ana, you're going in over your head again," my sister told me. "You're the most strong-willed person I know. I know you feel strongly about this – but please, let it go. Father has enough on his hands as it is."

I shook my head and pressed my lips together. "I know I'm right, Vanya. I just wish someone would trust me and not just think that I'm a spoiled princess who doesn't know what she's talking about."

Vanya gave me a look. "_Do_you know what you're talking about?" She teased.

I couldn't help smiling, but my heart was just as restless as before. "Well, if he doesn't send anyone, there's always…" I trailed off, and Vanya's eyes widened.

"No. No! Don't even think about it!" She cried in horror. "Ana, I can't believe you're even considering-"

I shook my head wearily. "No," I cut her off, "I wouldn't." _I would, but I wouldn't make you worry like that. _

"You wouldn't what?" Eldarion came up behind me as I turned to face him. He was without a doubt the handsomest man in all of Gondor. Strong, sturdy jaw, raven locks that framed a handsome face, deep blue eyes that matched our mother's – he was the perfect blend of Elvish and Dunedain blood. Every young male in Gondor was envious of him. But he didn't pay attention to females. Much.

But I digress.

"Nothing, Dar," I quickly said. "Vanya's simply worrying needlessly for me, that's all."

Darion gave me a skeptical look. _Ai Valar! _I thought. _He knows me too well. _

"All right, Anariel, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" He asked sternly.

My mouth dropped open. "What? Why would you think I…" I trailed off, realizing how ridiculous I sounded. I always managed to get myself into some kind of trouble. "Oh, fine. But I didn't do anything this time, I promise!"

"Then why would our dearest sister be so worried? Vanya, you look like a ghost," he said to her, concerned.

Vanya merely shook her head. "I'm fine. I just feel that my elder sister is about to make a foolish decision that could endanger her life."

_AI! They BOTH know me too well… _I was feeling rather sheepish, but I still felt that I was in the right. "I will not do anything rash," I sighed. "I just feel Father's making a mistake. Maybe you can convince him, Dari," I said to my brother.

"Convince him of what?"

"Tell him to send someone to Angmar. A messenger looking for men."

Darion's face turned grim. "You know as well as I that's a suicide mission."

"Oh, but Sauron's gone," I protested.

"It isn't Sauron I was talking of," he said. "In any case, I couldn't convince Ada to do something when his mind's made up. And I have to leave. I'm going to Ithilien to help Uncle Faramir strengthen his borders. The Haradrim continue to wound us in that area."

"Tell Uncle that I wish him and his family well," Vanya said softly.

"The same for me," I said distractedly, my mind still on Angmar.

I was determined to prove that I was right. Both to my siblings, my father, and my country.

It wasn't until later that I would come to regret my rash actions.

* * *

Okay, that's it. Not too happy with it... 

Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. I cannot stress this enough. Flames will just be ignored, or I can just report abuse - a new feature! So don't bother.

MtFbwy,

- Serena Kenobi


End file.
